A New Beginning
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: Now that the quest for the Golden Fleece is over, life is returning to normality, or is it? Percy's world's makes a turn for the worst and he has to strugle to find happiness and mend his broken heart... Will he find happiness again? and with who? His life is going to make a turn that no one could guess, not even Aphrodite... AU & OCC!
1. Chapter 1

I know that I still have Ashes of the fallen still going on, and I haven't forgotten about it, but I couldn't get this one out of my head, I will try to update soon!

There aren't still pairings, so if you want to suggest, I'm all in! Also this story starts just as the second movie ends (I've read the books but I'm going to go by the movies, and it's cannon until the second one, after that it will be AU)

* * *

><p>After Thalia, the daughter of Zeus had been resurrected, everything had changed and done a turn of 360 degrees; Annabeth had distanced herself from me with the excuse that she wanted to reconnect with Thalia, but I knew better.<p>

I was not as dense as they, mainly Annabeth and Clarisse, believed. I knew that seeing Thalia alive again had resurfaced her irrational thoughts about Cyclops and by proxy, Tyson.

I could understand where they came from, but to blame Tyson, my naïve but innocent brother about something that he didn't do, that's something that I couldn't and wouldn't tolerate. He is my brother and I knew he wasn't like those that had almost killed Thalia the problem was that they couldn't see that.

And for that, I wouldn't leave him at camp with them there and without me, so I had talked with mum and her new boyfriend Paul and they had loved my idea. Tyson would spend the year with me and go home with my family and he had agreed to come, he was so excited that he had given me one of his famous hugs, those that could bruise and break ribs.

And as the days flew by, the frail relationship that I had with Annabeth fragmented along my heart as the days passed by and I was pretty sure that I could see my heart breaking, because I couldn't understand why was she doing it, and I couldn't go on like this.

I needed an explanation…

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since that day and my role in Camp Half-Blood as I knew it was slowly but surely changing without anyone noticing it.<p>

By now it was a daily occurrence to not see me twenty four seven with Athena's child, Annabeth Chase, also known as my girlfriend nearby. Instead my friendship with Tyson and Clarisse had blossomed. The quest had made us closer, and although Clarisse would always be Clarisse, the comradery showed not only on us three, but also as the whole camp. And the day that Clarisse put the teasing on my person on standby, the dynamics of Camp Half-Blood had changed.

We, Tyson and I, were more accepted or better phrased, tolerated, by the rest of Ares children and I had made new friends that before I wouldn't have, because the extra time that I had to my girlfriend now I spent it making new friends seeing as said girlfriend was almost non-existent.

Another change was me switching teams. And that was all Annabeth's doing.

Seeing as she had made Thalia co-captain of the blue team without consulting me, that made me change teams with the permission of Clarisse and the Ares cabin. The decision that Annabeth had done truly spoke louder than she thought.

It was nearing September and thus me going away to the mortal world.

I had given her until the day before I went home to come to talk to me, and if she didn't come, I would surely find her, and she wouldn't like what I would tell her, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Soooo…. What's going to happen now? Poor Percy… what has gotten into Annabeth? Will their relationship stay strong? Or will Percy find someone way better suited for him?<p>

(Suggestions would be sweet, and any kind of pairing, if you have seen my others stories you will see that they are yaoi)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Now that the quest for the Golden Fleece is over, life is returning to normality, or is it? Percy's world's makes a turn for the worst and he has to strugle to find happiness and mend his broken heart... Will he find happiness again? and with who? His life is going to make a turn that no one could guess, not even Aphrodite... AU & OCC!

**Warnings:** Slash, het, threesomes, swearing, OOC from most Characters, ... and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;)

**Pairings:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest!

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

_Another change was me switching teams. And that was all Annabeth's doing._

_Seeing as she had made Thalia co-captain of the blue team without consulting me, that made me change teams with the permission of Clarisse and the Ares cabin. The decision that Annabeth had done truly spoke louder than she thought._

_It was nearing September and thus me going away to the mortal world._

_I had given her until the day before I went home to come to talk to me, and if she didn't come, I would surely find her, and she wouldn't like what I would tell her, that's for sure._

**. . . Time Change . . .**

It had passed a month since I had returned home, and it was horrible. The heartache was slowly and agonizingly killing me and I couldn't go on like this, I had to do something, because just as this was killing me, it was also killing my mother and brother to see me like this; not eating, not sleeping, and when I could sleep, I had horrible nightmares.

As it was, Annabeth had come to me two days before I left for home, and let's just say that it was a conversation worth forgetting. It had shattered me

_~~~ Flashback ~~~_

"_Hey Perce" _

_A voice startled me, and I made a quick move to my riptide when I realized it was my girlfriend_

"_Oh, hi Annabeth" I eyed her suspiciously, because she was biting her lip, and she never does that, except when …._

"_I… I wanted to talk to you Percy, and honestly I don't know where to begin with" _

_She cut my line of thought but by now she had all my attention. I had taken the habit of sitting in front of the beach that I had in front of my cabin to meditate. I discovered that it had a calming effect and it helped to concentrate on strategies and to concentrate on my summer homework… it calmed my anxiety with the Dyslexia_

"_If it helps, you could start from the beginning" I said with sarcasm "I'm all ears"_

"_Yes well… I can't go on Perce… what we had was beautiful but I can't go on, I can't lose you and-and… your brother it just… no, I have to break up with you Percy, and besides, this days that I have been kind of distant from you I've met another camp boy from another cabin and we have a connection… an-"_

"_Oh no. if someone is breaking hup here with someone here is me! **I** break. Up. With. **You**. Annabeth. Chase. You have been ignoring me for something that I didn't do! And besides what is this shit about? you haven't been even for a second away from Thalia so that boy business I don't believe it. And yeah… I can understand Thalia's hesitation in befriending my brother but YOU! It's… it's… it's over. I'm sick of this shitty game you're playing Annabeth. **It's over**."_

_And I ran, I ran to my cabin startling Tyson out from his nap_

"_Get up buddy; we're going earlier than planned"_

_I didn't want to see her face._

_~~~ End Flashback~~~_

You have to eat something brother, at last try, please and I promi-"

Interrupted me from my obscures thoughts Tyson so in turn I interrupted him saying

"No its okay, you and mum are correct; I can't spend all my existence mourning a relationship where in the end wouldn't have lasted. I'm going to change buddy, I will try"

It was saddening to see the started look that mum and Ty gave me when I truly reappeared in the kitchen and that's where I finally decided, I was going to get better, even if it pained me to do so. The first thing being a haircut and maybe a new wardrobe.

The months passed and Annabeth Chase was far from my thoughts, I had gotten into a new school, where mums new boyfriend Paul worked, he was an amazing person; he helped me the necessary hours (and sometimes they were too many) to comprehend my school work, and he encouraged me to study more. The truly fascinating thing is that I was actually getting better, and what's more, there weren't any kind of accident that forced me to move schools.

Tyson had decided to come too and he was doing fairly better than expected. He had encouraged me to get into the swimming team this year, and they had let me in, and I had made more friends that I could count, which was something truly different as other years I would only have Grover.

One day, when I was going home from school, I passed a gym and thought why not? Over the years the only time I truly worked out and trained was at camp, and that was not an advantage because there where demigods that stayed there all rear round.

I had asked what types of schedules they had and it surprised me just how many, I took it as a chance to help with the hyper activeness that came with the ADHD

So I took the martial arts class along with a personal trainer who would help me with the machines and routine workouts that I could do on my own, and it was pretty amazing.

Just wait until they see me at camp, they won't recognise me! I had gotten a growth spurt and if I was 6'0'' before I was now 6'7'' with even more muscles and I had an eight pack; my hair had gotten a rich brown instead of black and if possible my eyes shined more with my tan.

All in all I made an impressive impression if you don't know me. And all I could think of was the reaction that there would be at camp.

* * *

><p>Sooo here's next chap! I wanted to do first a physical transformation and after the break up. I've decided that this story will be slash, but I don't know with whom yet. It could be a god, a Greek or roman demigod…. Both… soo leave a review with your thoughts! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Now that the quest for the Golden Fleece is over, life is returning to normality, or is it? Percy's world's makes a turn for the worst and he has to struggle to find happiness and mend his broken heart... Will he find happiness again? And with who? His life is going to make a turn that no one could guess, not even Aphrodite... AU & OCC!

**Warnings**: Slash, swearing, threesome OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;)

**Pairings:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest!

Sooo On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_._

_Tyson had decided to come too and he was doing fairly better than expected. He had encouraged me to get into the swimming team this year, and they had let me in, and I had made more friends that I could count, which was something truly different as other years I would only have Grover._

_One day, when I was going home from school, I passed a gym and thought why not? Over the years the only time I truly worked out and trained was at camp, and that was not an advantage because there where demigods that stayed there all rear round._

_I had asked what types of schedules they had and it surprised me just how many, I took it as a chance to help with the hyper activeness that came with the ADHD_

_So I took the martial arts class along with a personal trainer who would help me with the machines and routine workouts that I could do on my own, and it was pretty amazing._

_Just wait until they see me at camp, they won't recognise me! I had gotten a growth spurt and if I was 6'0'' before I was now 6'7'' with even more muscles and I had an eight pack; my hair had gotten a rich brown instead of black and if possible my eyes shined more with my tan._

_All in all I made an impressive impression if you don't know me. And all I could think of was the reaction that there would be at camp._

… … … Time Change … … …

However that confidence evaporated almost as soon as it came.

I felt rather useless. After the recruiting of Bianca and Nico di Angelo of that military school, and almost losing Annabeth in the battle with that monster, the hunters had arrived.

I felt like I didn't belong here, I felt jealous, but also worthless… Since Thalia had come into the picture, I was always overlooked be it by Grover, Chiron, Annabeth… and now the new kids.

As I sat in my cabin contemplating Tyson's gift, almost destroyed and it crushed me Tyson may not be the smartest or the brightest but he was my brother, I contemplated leaving for good. Surely no one would miss me. They had Thalia now. Because I knew that I wasn't the greatest hero now, it was Thalia. If she had been important before, she was tenfold now. It wasn't fair.

Until now everyone depended on me, looked up to me, but since Thalia had become human again it was like Percy Jackson never existed. Father talked more often with Tyson than me it was as if I didn't exist anymore, Annabeth, although now we had formed a fragile friendship, was still more attached to Thalia and The new kid was strange, one moment he looked at me like I was the greatest hero and the next like I had crushed his favourite puppy, because seriously it was not my fault that his sister had decided to become a hunter! And Grover… even the gods had forgotten about me! Just look at Apollo…

All in all everyone was more preoccupied with Thalia or someone else than me. I felt like I wasn't the first option of anyone, even I wasn't sure of mum either, having now Paul and all… this unknown feeling was slowly killing me, and I didn't know what to do. So I thought fuck it! If they don't want me here, I sure as hell won't be here; I will go where I'm wanted.

So I ran, I ran into the beach, almost to the point where the water was almost touching me and I knelt, well more like crushed into the sand, and I lost myself thinking about what to do. After All there were too many possivilities

And what felt like days later, but probably had been at most two hours, I went into the big house, decorated for Christmas, with a confident stride. I have made a decision, and I know no one would like it, but as soon as the day passed they would forget me, like it was the trend nowadays.

I walked confidently to Chiron who was playing some game with Mr. D, and asked if I could talk with him, he had looked concerned but quickly agreed.

I explained to him that I had to return home, as Christmas was fast approaching and I wanted to be with my mother. He didn't like that I had to go so quickly, but he understood. He couldn't keep me here against my will, so he let me go. He knew as well as me that the Gods would not be happy, but I knew that as Gods, they would soon forget it. Oh if only I knew how wrong was I…

But still it was times like this that I wished there was more than just me and mom, that we had more family. But there wasn't it was just me and mom, and despite how hard she was trying I could see that it was hard on her. No matter what she said I knew that every time she looked at me all she could see was Poseidon, and that hurt more than any blade ever could, how could my mom the one that gave birth to me only see my dad?

I didn't have an answer for that I doubt I ever really would, still I was through with everything, and no matter how hard I tried no one seemed to care. In the beginning they did, because of the prophecy, but now?

Now there were other children of the Big Three and I seem unimportant now, always second guessed, and put down by the perfect picture created by Thalia.

She had gotten everything away from me, my girlfriend, my captain spot on the blue team, leadership, my friends… everything I held dear… whether that was unintentionally or not. The team leadership didn't bother me that much, I could live without it. I could deal with the fact that they hadn't asked me that they had given it away to her. What I couldn't deal with any more was being invisible, no one saw me, and if they did?

I doubt they cared so with a somewhat lighter heart I had my bags packed and left the camp, there were no backwards glances, and there was no teary good bye. I just simply left and that was that, they didn't know I wasn't planning on coming back to camp, they didn't know that I was going to go to the one place that the Gods had no influence.

Alaska.

* * *

><p>What most didn't know was that there was one person who had staid faithful to me, my grandfather (on my mother's side obviously), and he had been the one to teach me the basics when mother had abandoned me with Gabe.<p>

He dad a farm in the outskirts of Alaska in a small village near the coast. He had gain a small fortune breeding horses of great quality; he had been the one to teach me Spanish and French aside from English, as his mother had been Spanish. And he had studied French. He had said once to me that one couldn't know too many languages, the more the merrier because you didn't know when you could have the oportunity to use them;You always had to be prepared.

And he was right. All in all I knew seven languages by heart: English, Italian, Spanish, French, Ancient Greek, Latin, and German, and I was starting with Russian now.

It would be peaceful to be in that house, I had always loved it. But it was more of a mansion as he had lands that surrounded making it enormous.

And that's where I was headed as no one knew about that house, and mum didn't care enough to know where her dad was after she had had me.

Alaska, here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: Now that the quest for the Golden Fleece is over, life is returning to normality, or is it? Percy's world's makes a turn for the worst and he has to struggle to find happiness and mend his broken heart... Will he find happiness again? And with who? His life is going to make a turn that no one could guess, not even Aphrodite... AU & OCC!

Main Pairing: Percy/ ... ...

**Warnings:** Slash, swearing, threesome, foursome, moresome, ... OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;)

**Pairings**: Still have to be decided, you can suggest!

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_._

_What most didn't know was that there was one person who had staid faithful to me, my grandfather (on my mother's side obviously), and he had been the one to teach me the basics when mother had abandoned me with Gabe. _

_He had a farm in the outskirts of Alaska in a small village near the coast. He had gain a small fortune breeding horses of great quality; he had been the one to teach me Spanish and French aside from English, as his mother had been Spanish. And he had studied French. He had said once to me that one couldn't know too many languages, the more the merrier. And he was right. All in all I knew seven languages by heart: English, Italian, Spanish, French, Ancient Greek, Latin, and German, and I was starting with Russian now. _

_It would be peaceful to be in that house, I had always loved it. But it was more of a mansion as he had lands that surrounded making it enormous. And that's where I was headed as no one knew about that house, and mum didn't care enough to know where her dad was after she had had me._

_Alaska, here I come._

* * *

><p>And come it did. There were peaceful months, in which I furthered my knowledge in water, learning what I could to control my growing powers.<p>

Granddad was pretty understanding and when the week was tiring, both physical and emotional; he would take me deep into the woods where there was a clearing where you could see perfectly clear the Aurora Borealis or also known as the northern lights. They were enticing and truly beautiful, a sight that not many were lucky to see.

I had made some friends with the villagers and spent some time in the towns library researching. There I studied what I had been missing and furthering my education to that of a graduated. I had taken early my exams and now I could say that I was graduated!

True to their word the Gods and Goddess had not bothered me. Probably too preoccupied with Dear Thalia, Annabeth and the newcomer Nico di Angelo.

* * *

><p>In Olympus.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is my son! I want to know now!" roared Poseidon.<p>

It had been weeks since Percy had abandoned camp and Chiron had only mastered the courage to venture Olympus to inform them now. Even Dionysus didn't know that he had gone. Every God was outraged but knew how to keep it bottled. There was no God that didn't admire Perseus, every one of them held, with more or less degree, some respect to the Demi-god child that had save them time and time again. Some Gods knew how to keep it discrete and some outright refuse to acknowledge said respect.

"Chiron do not make me repeat myself" whispered Poseidon, some of the fight leaving him at the prospect of not seeing his favourite child.

"It was inevitable…." Said a little voice.

Every god turned suddenly to Aphrodite, whom had spoken. And she continued as if she was in trance.

"I felt it day by day increasing, but I turned a blind eye to it, thinking with naïveté that it would pass, a little something. But he grew bitter, his faith in us decreasing… he thinks that we have abandoned him, pushed him aside like some mortal lover that had had their usefulness, he thinks that he is unimportant that we ignore him, that we prefer the other child's of the big three, that now that we have Thalia and Nico he is going to be pushed aside, that they have taken his spot. That they are more important to us…." trailed off Aphrodite .. with a sad voice that broke the hearts of everyone, even said heartless Gods. ..

"WHAT!" was the out righteous answer of nearly every God. And as it was reality was much more different that little Perseus thought it was. Because he was very present in the minds of all the gods, be that Olympians or minor ones… and they would make him see it.

Percy Jackson was going to get the surprise of his life, because the Gods were attached to him, and they would be crazy to leave him aside. They were going to get him back, back for good. And they would take any chances, specially four Gods that were quiet enamoured with him….

Yes, they would have their little Perseus with them in Olympus, and once they had him, they wouldn't let him have a chance of escaping their clutches or in some cases, their beds ….

* * *

><p>Surprise! Three chaps in one day! Soooo who are those four gods?<p>

Review please I freaking love them! They seriously make my day to see that people like my stories! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: Now that the quest for the Golden Fleece is over, life is returning to normality, or is it? Percy's world's makes a turn for the worst and he has to struggle to find happiness and mend his broken heart... Will he find happiness again? And with who? His life is going to make a turn that no one could guess, not even Aphrodite... AU & OCC!

**Main Pairing: **Percy / …

**Pairings**: Still have to be decided, you can suggest!

**Warnings:** Slash, swearing, threesome, moresome Mpreg? OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be smut, but they will be marked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;)

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_._

_Percy Jackson was going to get the surprise of his life, because the Gods were attached to him, and they would be crazy to leave him aside. They were going to get him back, back for good. And they would take any chances, specially four Gods that were quiet enamoured with him…. _

_Yes, they would have their little Perseus with them in Olympus, and once they had him, they wouldn't let him have a chance of escaping their clutches or in some cases, their beds …._

* * *

><p>Two Months skip. Back in Alaska …<p>

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

Settling in Alaska had been easier than I had expected, on the weekends I helped my granddad with the horses that he had in a farm near the house, and it helped that I had a good physic and stamina to manage so many horses. Once, when I was walking along the village, I saw and advertisement in the local newspaper that I was reading and it caught my eye. It was advertising a job in one of the posts as an arts teacher in the local school. Because as it turned out, the former teacher had to fly to Europe for family business. And this was my chance.

Not many knew it, but drawing and painting were one of my passions, and mum once said that I had been born with that talent. The job would be perfect for me, because once I had ended my home schooling with granddad; I had made smalls degrees in art. And so I set myself to call for an interview with the school. I hope they accept my, because I think my credentials will be enough… just in case, I won't tell granddad, because I wanted it to be a surprise, If I got in, I didn't want to disappoint him …

* * *

><p>In Olympus...<p>

* * *

><p>The gods were getting antsier as time flew by, they had a plan, but they didn't know if it would be enough to get their Percy back, as he was way back in Alaska and our godly powers weren't that strong there. If something happened to him, like an injury, maybe Apollo wouldn't be strong enough to heal him on time…. But enough! The plan was put in gear and now, it all depended of Fate, destiny, and luck, lots and lots of good luck.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the mortal world, with Percy…<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two days since I had the interview and they hadn't called yet. Maybe they had more than one interviewed …<p>

. . . .*Ring *Ring *Ring *Ring. . . .

"Yes? Who is it?"

I said with hope shining in my voice, I truly hope it's them!

"Hey kelp brain! How's it going in wonderland? Swimming with our favourite little mermaid Ariel?"

What the….

"La Rue? What the hell are you doing? And how did you get my phone? By the way, I thing you have mixed concepts… but that's not important right now… how did you get my phone number?"

"Oh… that... Yes well... I stole it form that stupid Athena child when she was distracted sucking faces with… well what's important is that I have your phone number and now I'm able to annoy you thought the States without moving. Either way, moving on to important matters… how are you Perce?"

And that was one of Camp half-blood well-kept secret, yes behind all that façade of insulting each other, name calling, and differenced of which god we came from, and all of that… in the end it was that, a façade. It was strange sometimes how the world worked.

The people that you had expected to be faithful to you and the bests of friends were the first ones to stab you in the back, where it hurt the most, turned out to be the first ones to hurt you, betray you… and then, the people that didn't stood out in your live, but were constant and sometimes underestimated, turned out to be the most loyal, fiercely so.

And that what had happened with Clarisse and as it turned out, she was the one of the little minority that had stayed at my side, the one that told me to man up, and grew a pair. She was like a sister, a bigger annoying sister that sometimes you wished you didn't have, but the moment she wasn't there, she was the most you missed. The one that was able to mock, and console you at the same time… and as much as she belittled you she kept the secrets I told her, and in the deep end of the bottom of her heart, she cared, and was one of the most lovable persons out there, not that I would tell her that, I wanted to be alive for god's sake!

"So how are you?" she interrupted my thinking internal voice again with her melodic annoying voice.

"Oh I'm fine war princess; I believe I will have a job by the end of the month, and I have the chance to spoil the horses any time I want to, I get to redecorate my new house, which is in the hut outside of the main house, it will be like my own apartment, which is short of cool, it's like the hut that's in Hogwarts but way bigger and more modern! Its right in front of the stables and it has a good distance of the main house, you will have to come and see it once it's done! Granddad its letting me be there for the time being and I have so much freedom! And did I tell you that I may have a new job? And it won't be a crappy job that no one wants; it will be one worthy with a good salary! And and…"

"Whoa, slow down little waterfall!"

she exclaimed, stopping my rambling

"that's all good and I can't wait to see it, but I call bringing serious matters. I need to warn you little one, I can't stop it. There's been whisperings, the gods are going to try something, and my little spies have catch the name Alaska mentioned, so keep your ears opened, and your eyes too, be alert and don't let t your guard down maybe I'm overreacting, but there's the chance that they are going in your direction, be alert and Percy?"

"Yes?"

"If they are truly trying to find you… give them hell!"

And that was the end of the conversation.

It gave me a small heart attack, but I had cooled down, and if they wanted to talk to me, they were going to find a mature Perseus Jackson that would fight back, would seem like an adult and I would give twice the shit! If they wanted hell… I would give it to them gladly and without hesitating.

But first… I would need to prepare myself mentally… because I wouldn't give them the chance to see little, old Percy who was weak and had cried for them, I would resurrect stronger.

They wouldn't know what hit them!


End file.
